I Can't Believe I'm Falling in Love
by Girl That Procrastinates
Summary: The guys inviting their best girl friends from Minnesota to become a girl band so they can spend time together. But all of them fall in love with one another. LoganXOC JamesXOC CarlosXOC KendallXOC
1. Introducing the Girls

**Authors Note:**

**Okay, the winners are Mary Izzy Dakota/ Isabelle Syn McWhilde as Logan's love interest, ForgotMyUnmbrella / Darby Alexandra McAllister as James' love interest, KristinaTheGREAT / Charlotte Noelle Lorenzo as Kendall's love interest, and me as Carlos' love interest. Don't be upset if you didn't win. I can TRY to fit you in as a minor character or something, but yeah... **

**ENJOY!**

**EDIT: I'm re-writing most of these because they sound really stupid as I'm reading them right now.**

Vivian's POV

I looked out the window seeing the rain drops hit the ground and create a large puddle in front of my house's gate.

"UGGGHHHH!" I, the exciting one, groaned. My friends, Isabelle, and Charlotte, were waiting for our other best friend Darby to announce my good news. "It feels like it's been ten hours!"

"Close. It's been three minutes." Charlotte replied. She was laying on her back, staring at the ceiling.

"When's Darby going to get here?" I whined, pressing my face against the cold glass.

"Hey guys, give Darby a break. She probably has her reasons, like her hair. You know how it becomes on rainy days." Isabelle said, being as optimistic as always.

Then, Darby barged in my house, soaking wet, and her hair poofing up because of the humidity. I burst our into laughter. "Darbs! What's up with your hair?" I giggled. Charlotte couldn't help laughing too.

"Oh my gosh! It looks like a balloon!" Charlotte pointed to Darby's hair, bursting out into laughs.

Darby's POV

"Not funny!" I was getting even more pissed than I already was. I mean, it's not my fault my hair gets this way! GOSH PEOPLE! I decided to change to subject. "So Vivi, what did you call us here for.?"

Vivian got serious-happy, that's the word we use when we see fun-loving Vivian turn into serious mode, but happy at the same time, thus, serious-happy. "'Kay guys, promise you won't tear my house down?"

"No promises!" Charlotte, Isabelle and I said in unison.

"Fine... Anyways, I just got a text from Carlos and-"

"Ooooo! A long-distance relationship huh?" I hinted at Vivian and she turned red.

"I uhhh- Well-" She stuttered. She so likes him. ".. Anyways, he said that he and the guys got a job as a girl band in LA!" Vivs announced. "From that producer Gustavo Rocque."

"And you waited 'till not to tell us!" Izzy(Isabelle) shouted. "He's like the _biggest _LA producer _ever! _Isn't he the guy who got the guys their job?"

"Yeah. My mom bought us tickets to LA. Oh and, the record company apparently got us an apartment at the Palm Woods. The guys are planning everything for our arrival, your parents are okay with you guys moving to LA as long as my mom goes with us, we are getting a cool room, _and _I hear from Carlos that none of the guys have forgotten and/or stopped liking you~" Vivian sang the last part.

"Well, I hear from James that Carlos hasn't stopped liking you either." I retorted.

"S-S-Shut up!" Vivian blushed and then smirked. "Hey, wait, you got a text from _James_! That means you like him!"

"Ooooo! _Another _long-distance relationship!" Charlotte squealed.

"Come _on _everyone. We _all _know we all have been communicating with at least one of the guys. Nothing to be embarrassed about." Isabelle said.

"IZZY LIKES LOGAN!" I shouted out loud.

"SHUT UP."

**{Airport: The Next Day} **

Charlotte's POV:

"Come on!" Vivian rushed us. I could tell she was really excited. We all were, just not as excited as she always is. Our stuff that was really big was going on a truck to our apartment at the Palm Woods. We were all carrying about 3 bags each, but Vivian was carrying 6 because of her impatient-ness and she didn't want to wait for slow bag carriers, A.K.A., us. We checked in, put our bags on the convertor belt that brought our bags to the plane and went to security check. Vivian was wearing the helmet Carlos gave her a few years back and everyone was staring at her weirdly.

When we got inside the plane, it took a while to get there, but I was too busy listening to my iPod and reading the latest 'Sports Magazine'. Anyways, when we got to the Palm Woods and settled down in our rooms, the guys were waiting for us in the lobby.

"Kendall! What's up?" I tried to act casual, but in my head, I was acting the complete opposite.

"Charlie!" Kendall smiled at me and we hugged.

I'm usually not the girly-melting-on-the-inside type, but yeah, I did kind of melt on the inside.

I would never admit that though.

Isabelle's POV:

"Logan." I scoffed in the way Logan and I used to joke around.

Logan death stared at me, but in his own joking way. "Isabelle."

I knew we couldn't stay pretend mad at each other for long so I started to laugh and he joined me, pulling me into a hug.

"Nice to see you again." I mumbled, knowing he could hear me.

"Same."

Darby's POV: 

I opened my backpack and pulled out a sheet of paper. "James! I finally finished the picture I promised to draw you!" I smiled as I held up the picture and gave it to him.

"Oh that! Thanks Darby." James smiled and I just knew he liked it.

I stared at him waiting for him to welcome me to whatever this place was or as the guys call it the 'Palm Woods'.

"What?"

I glared at James and put my hands on my hips.

"Oh! Yeah.. Welcome Darby!"

I tackled him. "That's for being an idiot."

Vivian's POV: 

"Viv!" Carlos exclaimed when he saw me. "You're wearing the helmet I gave you too!"

I smiled as wide as I could. "Yep!" I tackle-hugged Carlos. "I missed you." I let go. "Now, where's the pool?"

"Out over there. Let's go!" Carlos dragged me over there and, let's just say, it was the best pool ever.


	2. Bonding

**A/N: Redone**

**3rd Person POV**

"Come on guys! Let's go to Rocque Records." Carlos started to drag everyone toward the door.

"Uh where?" Darby questioned.

"The place where we scored you a job." Kendall said.

**{Rocque Records} **

"Gustavo! These are the people we talked about!"Kendall pointed to Darby, Charlotte, Vivian, and Isabelle who were standing at the door to a big room with lots of instruments, microphones, glass doors, awards, and a glass window that the girls assumed was a booth for people to record what happens in the big room they were currently in, which they assumed was a recording studio.

"So, you think you are good enough to be a Rocque Records band?" Gustavo asked us.

"Yeah pretty much." I responded. I mean, seriously, of course we are capable! That large dude has something wrong with him

"Well, let's see what you got." Kelly gestured us to the studio.

Darby played the guitar, Isabelle on the electric piano, Charlotte playing the drums, and Vivian singing. They all insisted on her to sing. Even though she didn't want to, she reluctantly stepped towards the microphone. She didn't really feel comfortable singing in front of everyone.

The girls stepped in front of their instruments, with Gustavo and Kelly and the guys watching from behind glass of the recording booth.

"'Kay guys, A Year Without Rain." I announced to my friends.

They nodded and picked up their instruments. Charlotte banged her two drumsticks together. "1, 2, 3, 4."

**(A Year Without Rain- Selena Gomez)**

_Ooooooooouuhh_

_Ooooooooouuhh  
Can you feel me  
When I think about you  
With every breath I take  
Every minute  
No matter what I do  
My world is an empty place_

Like I've been wondering the desert  
For a thousand days ( ohhuh )  
Don't know if it's a mirage  
But I always see your face, baby

I'm missing you so much  
Can't help it, I'm in love  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side  
Don't know how I'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
Ohhohoh, Woooaaahh woaahh

The stars are burning  
I hear your voice in my mind ( it's in my mind )  
Can't you hear me calling  
My heart is yearning  
Like the ocean that's running dry  
Catch me I'm falling

It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet  
Won't you save me  
There's gonna be a monsoon  
When you get back to me  
Ohhhh baby

I'm missing you so much  
Can't help it, I'm in love (love)  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side (side)  
Don't know how I'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
Ohhohoh, Woooaaahh woaahh

So let this drought come to an end  
And may this desert flower again  
And I need you here  
I can't explain  
But a day without you  
Is like a year without rain  
Ohhohoh

I'm missing you so much (much)  
Can't help it, I'm in love  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side (side)  
Don't know how I'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
Ohhohoh, Woooaaahh woaahh  
Ooohh, Ooooooooouuhh 

I took a deep breath in. "That was bad wasn't it?"

"VIVS! THAT WAS AWESOME!" Carlos smiled widely. "I mean, everyone was awesome... Yeah... HehHeh..."

**Charlotte(Charlie)'s POV:**

It's really obvious that Vivian and Carlos are perfect for each other and Belle and Logan. Darby and James are kinda so-so, but you can still tell that they like each other. I wonder if Kendall likes me... No! I am _not _going to even think about that... I mean, why would I think about Kendall in the first place? I must have some brain damage from being on the plane for so long. Yeah, that's it, just some jet lag...

Gustavo started to speak. "You guys were, amazing-ly average, but I guess you're good enough... Congratulations, I guess."

"YES!" Everyone cheered.

**(Palm Woods- 2J)**

Vivian was playing something on the Wii with Carlos, Darby was fixing her hair with James, Isabelle and Logan were discussing a book they had both recently read, and Kendall and I were playing dome hockey. Then we got bored.

"Let's go bug someone." I whispered to Kendall

"Want to bother James and Darby?" Kendall suggested.

I nodded. "Let's go!"

We stepped into the bathroom.

"We can see you." James and Darby sighed as they stopped brushing their hair.

"Aww man..." Kendall whined. "But on the bright side, your hair looks good."

"Thanks." James and Darby said and they continued to brush and fix their hair.

"Logan and Izzy?"

"Yep!" Kendall smiled as we snuck up on Logan and Isabelle on top of the swirly slide.

"I really think that the Percy Jackson series is over-rated. I mean seriously, some parts of the story are totally cliché." Belle said to Logan. **(A/N: I don't really think that. It's pretty good.)**

"No, those survival books are cliché, like Hatchet and My Side of the Mountain. I mean, people surviving in the woods? The authors repeat things over and over, which makes all of the books sound the same. Thus, survival books are more cliché." Logan argued.

"Hey everyone, don't come up here Logie and Izzy are doing a 'serious' children's book discussion." Kendall joked.

The lower level burst out into laughter for a few seconds and continued to do whatever they were doing.

Logan and Isabelle got pissed off my how we teased the importance of books and pushed us away.

"Vivian and Carlos?" I smiled at the thought of us bothering _Vivian and Carlos. _They are practically un-botherable, well that and they are too annoying to be annoyed by anyone else.

Kendall put on an evil face. "Let's do it!"

Carlos and Vivian were playing "New Super Mario Bros. Wii"

**Vivian's POV: **

"CARLOS! BUBBLE ALREADY! You know you can't pass the Bullet Bills!" I shouted. It was true, Carlos could never get past the Bullet Bills without getting hit and he always made us lose and made us have to redo the level.

Carlos was pouting. "But Viiivvss!"

"Fine."

We were finishing the level and just slid down the flag pole and started cheering. "WE FINALLY FINISHED WORLD 8!" Carlos and I cheered. We started jumping up and down and hugged.

"BOO!" Kendall and Charlotte harshly whispered.

"AHHH!" Carlos and I screamed. I fell on top of Carlos and our lips touched. We were blushing like crazy and Kendall and Charlotte just laughed at how we both just had our first kisses. I'm not mad that Carlos and I kissed, but I couldn't feel _happy _in front of everyone that I felt sparks. That's just pain embarrassing.

We broke apart and stood up.

"CHARLOTTE!"

"KENDALL!"

We both kicked those laughing coyotes into the elevator, steam coming from our heads.

They got sent to the top floor.

Carlos put on a scheming face. "Revenge?"

"You got it." I high-fived him. "They're going to _pay_."

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yep. I'll go fetch the mysterious liquid. You get the trip wire."

**Darby's POV: **

"JAMES STOP BLOCKING THE MIRROR!" I shoved James out of the way and started to fix my hair.

James shoved me. "No my hair needs to be perfected!"

I scoffed. "You're acting like it's life and death!"

"It is! My hair is supposed to be perfect!" James argued.

"I'm out! Peace!" I walked out of the bathroom. "And P.S., _Ah-Ahcoo!" _I sneezed and I fell to the floor. "Ouch... My head hurts..."

"You okay Darby?" James asked. "Let me take your temperature." James got out a thermometer and checked my temperature. The thermometer showed 101. "101 degrees? We need to get you to bed, fast."

"What about your hair?" I teased and then sneezed.

James pouted at the joke. "Darby, you're more important than my hair. After all, it's just hair."

He has _never _said that in his _whole _life. It made me feel special, but I was still sick...

James picked me up and carried me to my bed, where I slept for a while with James watching me the whole time.

**Isabelle's POV: **

"Logan, seriously, reading for fun is better that reading for school." I stated.

Logan stuck out his tongue "No, reading for school is more educational."

"But, reading for fun is more enjoyable!" I protested.

"BOTH ARE BETTER NOW SHUT UP DARBY IS SICK AND SLEEPING." James demanded a little too protectively.

Logan and I rolled our eyes.

"Anyways, want to do some math homework?" Logan offered.

I nodded my head. After all, I needed some help on math. Reading is my best subject. We started to work on our math homework. I scratched my head on one problem. "Logan! How do you do number six?"

"Well, you simply do this, and that." Logan said as he pointed to his paper. "The answer ends up being 54 squared."

I cheered. After I learned how to solve that question, I got the rest of the math homework done easily. We stood up from the table and I hugged Logan really tight. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I squealed.

Logan was shocked that I hugged him just because of a math problem and he blushed. "Uh... Your welcome, Syn, now can you _please _let go? I can't breath."

"Oops!" I let go. "Sorry, I just got excited."

"It's okay." Logan replied.

"I bet I could finish the Science homework before you."

"Bring it on."


	3. Pranks Are What Makes The World Go Round

**Author's Note: Redone**

**Darby's POV**

"_Cough! Cough!_ Jeez James, leave me alone."

My temperature was pretty low, 99 degrees, and I couldn't do anything besides sleep all day with James watching my every move. He was weird, but he meant well. Whenever I coughed he would hand me water. I hope he knows I'm not that sick anymore.

"James, I'm not that sick!" I protested, but James didn't buy it. When we were in Minnesota, James was always so worried about my health and if I was okay for some reason. I just hid under the covers and when I heard James leave the room, I got up and took my sketch pad and started to draw. Really, he is too serious when he wants to be. Gosh.

How ironic.

**Isabelle's POV**

"You are so stubborn!"

"Says you!"

"It's _obvious_ that you are!"

"I know you are but what am I?"

Grr! Logan can be seriously annoying sometimes.

"Mommy and Daddy are fighting again!" Vivian groaned

Kendall rolled his eyes. "It's nothing new. They always are."

"Good point." Charlotte agreed

We do not fight all the time! How could they think that?

"We do not!" Logan and I yelled.

"I said it first!"

"No, I did!"

Okay, maybe we do.

"SHUT UP!" We heard James shout.

"NO!" I yelled back.

**Vivian's POV**

"Feathers?" Carlos asked

"Check." I said, holding up the feathers.

"Honey?"

"Check."

"Bucket of suspicious liquid?"

"Gross, but yeah."

It was a weird rainbow color. Eww...

"Box of confetti?"

"Yep!"

"Trip wire?"

"Yesh."

"Yesh?"

"Yes, yesh, a mixture of yes and yeah" (**A/N:My own invention)**

"Cheese spray?"

"That wasn't on the list."

"Yeah, but I'm hungry."

"Get toast then."

Carlos made a pouty face at me.

"No. You're old enough, go make the toast yourself."

"Fine.."

Carlos was making toast while I was playing with a Rubix cube.

"It's impossible to solve these!" I rolled on the floor and threw it into a corner. "I'm bored! Finish making your toast so we can go set up the you-know-what.

"Fine!" Carlos whined.

I rolled my eyes.

After Carlos _finally _finished his toast, we set up the thingamabob

"Now, to bait Kendall and Charlie into the trap." I smiled evilly.

"CHARLOTTE!"

"KENDALL!"

Charlotte and Kendall walked in the hall where the trap was waiting. They walked right into the trip wire, which activated the honey. Honey got poured all over them. Then came the feathers which stuck to the honey making them look like chickens. Charlotte sneezed. Then the bucket of suspicious liquid poured on them, seriously, don't ask me what it is or where it came from.

It's slime we found in the corner of the Palm Woods's boiler room.

Anyways, after the prank was over, Carlos and I sprinkled confetti all over them and us.

"WHOOO!"

"WE TOTALLY GOT REVENGE!"

"OH YEAH!"

We high-fived.

"You guys are D-E-A-D! ….. Well, after I shower."

Really Charlotte? What kind of death threat is that? I've heard better.

"Me too..." Kendall agreed.

**Charlotte's POV**

"We should go to the Disneyland tomorrow!" Vivian exclaimed later that night. I got over the death threat and the prank.

"Sure." We all agreed.

We have never been to Disneyland, so it wouldn't hurt to try going.

**A/N: Okay, so when they go the the amusement park, there are going to be separate chapters for each character. The first chapter will be the intro to Disneyland and the others will be one chapter focusing on each person. And sorry Charlotte's POV was so short.**


End file.
